The subject matter herein relates generally to a header connector having header ground shields.
Some electrical connector systems utilize receptacle and header connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. The connectors can have header ground shields that are designed to shield signal contacts from other signal contacts within the connectors. In conventional header connectors, the header ground shields are C-shaped header ground shields. The header ground shields are received in the housing of the header connector such that each of the header ground shields is separate from each other. The header ground shields are each electrically commoned through the circuit board. During a mating operation, the header ground shields of the header connector engage the header ground shields of the receptacle connector, which may electrically common the header ground shields through the receptacle connector. When the connectors are mated, the signal contacts of the header connector engage the signal contacts of the receptacle connector and the header ground shields provide electrical shielding for the signal contacts.
However, conventional electrical connector systems are not without their disadvantages. For instance, as speed and density through the electrical connector system increases, electrical performance is reduced. For example, conventional connectors have problems with noise and cross-talk. One particular area of problem with noise and cross-talk is in the header connectors. For instance, because the header ground shields are electrically commoned at spaced apart locations, such as at the circuit board and at the receptacle connector, the electrical performance through the header connector is diminished.
A need remains for a header connector having enhanced header ground shielding that improves electrical performance.